clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Warthog
Warthog was a veteran clone trooper pilot during the Clone Wars. He flew a Z-95 Headhunter, a V-19 Torrent starfighter, and a LAAT/i gunship. He had markings on his helmet that were those of Hunter Squadron. He was considered an ace pilot due to him having excellent piloting skills in combat operations. He assisted Jedi General Plo Koon and the Wolfpack in many missions throughout the Clone Wars. History Assault on Gwori In 22 BBY, Warthog was sent on a mission to the planet Gwori to destroy Gwori Revolutionary Industries, which was one of the primary shipyards for the Separatists. Unfortunately, an enormous Separatist fleet was blockading the planet, so Jedi Plo Koon and Saesee Tiin decided to use a precision hyperspace jump, which would allow them to emerge between the Separatist forces and Gwori. Warthog and fellow pilot Tracer followed Koon and Tiin in a BTL-B Y starfighter to the designated jump point. They successfully made the jump and was able to get to the planet's surface, where Warthog and the rest of Hunter Squadron fired proton bombs at the shipyard which did very little damage. Koon then ordered the pilots to attack the construction supports, since the shipyard was located near the edge of a canyon wall. Getting into formation to attack the facility, they encountered several droid starfighters and Tracer was hit in the chest. Hunter Squadron fired their proton bombs into the construction supports, making it fall into the canyon. Their mission was a success, but Tracer died of his injury later. Battle of Felucia Warthog was involved in a mission to extract Republic troops that were trapped on Felucia's surface due to a Separatist blockade. Accompanied by Jedi Master Plo Koon, he was ordered to protect the LAAT/i gunships while Koon took out Vulture droid starfighters. Several of the Republic's V-19 Torrent starfighters made it past the blockade, but unfortunately they were followed by two droid starfighters. Warthog, being one of the starfighter pilots who made it to the surface, came under attack by one of the droids, and Koon turned his starfighter around and shot the Vulture droid that was attacking him making it crash into the second droid, destroying them both. Warthog and Koon then kept attacking enemies while the trapped troops were evacuated. Mission to Aleen Warthog was one of the pilots flying the LAAT/i gunship that members of the Wolfpack were on a relief mission to the planet Aleen. Wolfpack's mission was to deliver first aid supplies and food to this planet after being hit by several earthquakes. After seeing one of the natives flying by, he made the disparaging remark on how it was going to be one of those planets. Rescue on Kadavo Warthog was later sent on a mission to rescue Torgrutas who were being held as slaves on the planet Kiros. Piloting a Z-95 starfighter, Warthog headed for the slave facility accompanied with Plo Koon and the Wolfpack. Warthog and Koon began their assault on the air defenses of the facility, but were soon attacked by HH-87 Starhoppers. Warthog's starfighter got hit, which caused damage to the wing. Koon cut the power to his engines, and fell behind the Starhopper, shooting and killing it. Warthog then congratulated Koon for the help, in which Koon told him to keep his focus and to watch out for the towers. The starfighters were not able to take out the turbolaser towers due to them being ray shielded, but with Jedi Anakin Skywalker's help, the towers were destroyed. Warthog, and the other pilots kept the enemies at bay, while Wolffe and other Wolfpack members rescued the Togrutas using jetpacks. After rescuing all of the prisoners, Koon ordered the facility to be destroyed, thus completing their mission. Armor and Equipment Warthog initially wore Phase I clone trooper armor that had a black emblem of a bird on it. With his Phase II armor, he still had the black bird emblem on his helmet. Both his Phase I and Phase II armor had breather tube hoses which connected to a life support sensor on his chest which could provide oxygen if he ever needed it. Appearances * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' Sources * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' External Links * * * Timeline Battle of Felucia |list 2nd = Mercy Mission to Aleen Battle of Kadavo}}Category:Clone trooper pilot Category:Clone troopers Category:Hunter Squadron Category:Class 3 articles Category:Republic Navy